Gray, Black, Red and White
by Fire-star-1516
Summary: a series of Tai lung centric one-shots. Other characters will vary R/R please :)
1. Chapter 1

Agony,cold and numbness, three simple words that most knew by their classical meanings.

In Tai Lung's case they were all that and more, Agony for the pulsing pain that engulfed his body and eventually mind,why had he thought force was the way to complete his life.

He had possibly murdered his former master and adoptive father and less regrettably almost killed the Red panda's new students.

Cold for the sensation that started in his tail and leisurely began to crawl its way up, distress and panic had long left him, he was going to die, Tai lung had accepted that.

If he could think clearly he would have found his situation bitterly ironic, dying by the steps of the place he grew up in, ending where he started.

All his past sins had rushed back to him and try as he might Tai lung could find no excuse for his the village, attacking Oogway and Shifu, then today attacking his Baba once again, opening wounds that had long closed.

Tai lung at the moment didn't have much of a choice, however the last thing he wanted was for the Red panda to die for the Red panda to die broken.

Then there was the Panda, how it burned his the snow leopards heart to be beaten by an untrained furry blob, in the beginning of his suffering Tai lung had refused violently denied was anything special about the Panda, using up a nice amount of his dwindling strength in the process, now in what he was sure were his last moments, he had to admit that maybe there was something, if small, about the Panda.

And finally the scroll, ah the coveted Dragon scroll which he had slaved years of his life to get, had turned out to be a mirrored scroll similar to the ones he played with as a cub, he had broken countless bones, some of which weren't't his but never mind that, obtained numerous scars, destroyed his home, got thrown in a rat-hole, ruined his life and for what? A revamped toy, that's right a**_ toy_**

And after it was all said in done came the numbness, then darkness, well at least it was over.

Yay thanks for reading one-shot number uno of Gray ,Black,Red and White.

I never thought of Tai lung as evil per-say, Greedy, yes, mentally unbalanced, possibly, makes a great plot bunny also, doesn't't take no well, yes, yes and yes!. But never evil (that is probably because I'm a cat lover tho.) and I'm not sure, is chrom grom spelled correctly I cant find it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shifu first spotted the snow leopard he had been walking _peacefully_ from the sacred peach tree down to the village and almost had a heart attack, at first he had thought his son was dead , which of course wouldn't have been a surprise, except for the fact the was still very intact but the wuxi finger hold was a highly un-perfected art,

It was the snow leopards labored breathing that assured the Red panda Tai lung was still alive.  
Now Shifu had a very difficult decision to make, no even after all the things his son had done he would never leave him to die, but he did have to choose between informing the guards and allowing the snow leopard to go back to chrom grom or tending to Tai lung himself and seeing what would come of it, to Shifu the choice was obvious but he could not allow his feeling for the snow leopard to cloud his judgment.

Alerting the guards would be the right coarse of action for the village's sake.  
But he could not bring himself to do it on his own accord, he would have Crane deliver the message, yes the was the decision he had to make.  
While he began up the stairs however, Shifu made the grave mistake of glancing back at the snow leopard, just to ensure he was still breathing...

Seeing the prone, helpless, battered form of his son the Red panda sighed feeling his resolve weaken, there was not way he could send him back now, who knew what would happen to him in prison his son would probably be dead within two weeks in their care, plus Shifu was pretty sure chrom grom had not been dug out yet.

So he moved slowly around Tai Lung looking for a way he could move him without causing farther damage.

His students ,well accept for maybe Po , would not applauded his decision but hopefully, out of respect they would except it at the most.

WHOO one-shot two. This is basically chapter one from Shifu's point of view, it's bit shorter than the last I think but I hope you enjoyed it. And on a completely different note has anyone else noticed how big Tai Lung is for a snow leopard?


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything is okay, I've apologized, everybody seems to be adjusting_

Tai Lung assured himself staring into a mirror mounted on the wall _maybe sorry isn't enough if it was wouldn't he have-ugh!_

What do you think?

A gentle voice asked.

Groaning the snow leopard threw himself back on his bed, great now he was hearing things... Again.

_Well? _The voice persisted.  
_  
I don't know _Tai Lung sighed Finally.

Yes you do, now what do you think?

_I'm starting to think I'm a really bad person_ he answered hoping the voice would be satisfied and leave him alone.

_Really bad person or a person who made really bad decisions?  
_  
Tai Lung's ears pricked, the voice didn't seem to be in his head any more.

"Where and who are you?" he asked quietly, fearing the others would hear him the last thing he needed was for the rest to think he was anymore crazy than they already did.

_I think you know  
_  
"No, I don't" He hissed, growing frustrated.  
_  
Temper, Tai lung _

Growling, Tai lung began frantically searching the room, in his closet, as silly as it seemed, Behind his trunk and even under his old stuffed seal, Hai, finally he glanced back up at the mirror and felt his blood go cold, blinking quickly he stumbled closer.

_I see you figured it out _

"Oo-Master Oogway?" he whispered, tentatively tapping the glass almost feeling surprised when he felt its smooth cold surface instead of the tortoises coarse leathery skin.  
Oogway nodded slowly, _of course. _

Tai lung rubbed his eyes roughly "Why are you in my mirror?"

I have many reasons but one very important reason at the moment, Oogway replied.

"_What_ reason?" Tai lung asked confused.

The tortoise smiled, _Happy Birthday child. _

The snow leopard managed a weak smile "I was trying not to think about that, but thank you"

_And why is that? _Oogway pondered.

Tai lung sighed looking to the ceiling, the tortoise knew he always seemed knew but the snow leopard decided to humor him anyway "Because he doesn't care"

Perhaps he forgot, but that doesn't make it better does it? The old master stated more than asked.  
Tai lung shook his head debating on whether to be depressed or angry "No it doesn't, not at all"

Oogway watched him sadly, _I'm afraid our visit is coming to an end.  
_  
"What, why? You just got here" Tai Lung said, beginning to feel upset at the prospect of being alone again.

Oogway's reflection had already begun to fade and in a few seconds it was gone,_ you ask many questions Tai lung. _

Sucks when people forget your birthday.

this was meant to be a sort of hallucination of Tai lung's I don't know how I feel about this one, but yeah enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

It was like he was in prison again, except maybe not as depressing.

Shifu had sent four of the five away to deal with some disturbances in a nearby village-Which in Tai Lung's opinion they should have dealt with themselves their**_ disturbance_**was probably two farmers fighting over land anyway- and had gone off somewhere himself.  
And guess who was forced to watch (guard) him?  
If you guessed Tigress you catch on fast. Shifu had likely intended for this to be some type of bonding exercise,or at least an opportunity to make nice with each other which didn't seem to be happening.  
For the past hour (or maybe it was two) he had been confined to his room, it wasn't like he couldn't leave quite the contrary it was self-inflicted, but leaving would mean dealing with resentful glares, the two didn't talk it was just silence and glares followed by more silence and Tigress, like many other things she did, took her duty of watching him very seriously and followed him practically ever where in the palace, except his bedroom and the bathroom(he had attempted staying,not_ hiding_,in there briefly but boredom had driven him out ) and even in his room he had the funny feeling she was lurking somewhere close by just waiting for him to come out.  
Something Tai Lung no intentions of doing anytime soon, they both knew she had something to say and the snow leopard just wished she'd get it over with instead of holding off, he of all animals knew pent up anger lead to unsavory consequences, but until that happened Tai Lung was happy to busy himself with his trunk that was full interesting items from his childhood.  
A bag full of chocolate he had gotten at a fair,which he quickly threw across the room when he realized exactly how old it was, several trinkets including a silver plated scroll that acted as a mirror, hmm he'd have to show Shifu that one, rubber balls and marbles that where in mint condition, had he ever even played with those? Probably not. After rifling through the mounds of seemingly unused toys he reached the bottom where a medium sized brown box lay.  
Curiously he lifted it, turning it over carefully and listening rattling coming from inside finally he yanked the top off and peered into the dark container and was surprised to see a puzzle well at least the pieces of one, probably a birthday gift that he stuffed into the trunk and forgotten.  
Well he nothing to do and with Tigress still out and about and most likely still steaming, it seemed like nice way to pass time.  
The first pieces where the hardest but in a little while Tai Lung developed a method of sorts flipping each one of the pieces color side up then working on building a frame and slowly moving inwards, a fun thing to do was after every ten pieces to try to guess what the puzzle was then quickly change your opinion during the placement of the next ten.  
Finally the picture became clear it was a landscape of the village with two Pallas cats in the foreground who wore funny hats and carried a large basket of apples between them.  
After spending some time examining the finished puzzle he opted against putting it back and instead decided to glue and hang it on his wall next to the mirror, yes that was exactly what he would do.

As_ soon_ as Shifu came back and lessened the awkwardness...

A/N. Maybe on day Tai lung will get on her good side but not today!  
Anyway I'm really sorry for the late update I've gone and lost the book I kept all the chapters in and i have to start again, sigh ah oh well it happens. Review? And make sure to read my new oneshot Lychee nut! :)


	5. Chapter 5

It was the _perfect_ plan.  
He'd storm to Chor-gom tell those Rhinos what he really thought of them and all the mental agony they caused, maybe throw a couple of punches, and get back to the Jade Palace before Shifu even noticed he was gone, **_absolutely_** perfect. But in foresight maybe he shouldn't have eaten so many of Ling's special Moon cakes before leaving.  
Now he was standing at the thread of hope which was still unrepaired and in his current hazy mind he couldn't figure out a way to get across so he stood screaming slurred obscenities and insults at the mountain side stopping only to catch his breath before he continued his verbal onslaught.  
Suddenly his vision started shifting and he stumbled backwards, bright colors exploded over the mountains face and onto the snow below starting a strange dance, spinning rapidly and merging together only separate seconds later, it was too much movement and it was making him dizzy.  
Taking a seat in the snow that once was pure white but was now a spectrum of colors, blue, green, pink and purple, he breathed deeply through his mouth, his head felt like and odd fuzzy ball was bouncing around inside, ugh this couldn't be good and what was that odd pink thing that was inching closer to him?  
"Mm?" he mumbled quietly to the pink blob that shivered closer to him.  
"Tai Lung!" the blob yelled angrily.  
Tai lung blinked slowly huh, the blob sounded at lot Shifu funny "What?"  
"Why are you out here?" The blob demanded it's shape beginning to take a familiar form.  
"Shifu?" The snow leopard slurred, rubbing his eyes "I... dunno"  
Shifu shook his head in frustration "get up, we're going home."  
"Mm Kay." Tai Lung said grinning lazily, the red panda's words not actually registering in his mind and he remained in the snow poking at the swirling colors on its cold surface.  
Shifu sighed deeply pulling his son's arm gently until he rolled onto his knees and eventually stood clumsily to his feet.  
"What did you get into?" The red panda asked unperturbed.  
Tai Lung's head bobbed airily swinging his arm above his head "Moon cakes."  
Shifu kneaded his forehead, urging the snow leopard forward he would worry himself with his son's whereabouts after he got him back to the palace.

* * *

A Young Pallas cat skipped cheerfully into a darkened hut "Hey Ling!" she called in the darkness "Got any more Moon cakes?"  
A cream Rabbit with purple and pink dyed ears poked her head out from behind a wall " Ren! what a surprise" she cried "No seems I'm fresh out, but no worry I'm getting a shipment soon"  
"Oh, okay I see" Ren said quietly, looking down at her hoofs "I'll come back later then..."  
Ling waved slowly watching as the goat trotted out the door "Yes, make sure you do"  
Odd affect those pastry's had on some animals, but they sure made her a pretty  
penny.

A/N. Hmm well I'm not so sure about this one but its been floating around for a while and I had to get it out, as always Please review :) I got the prison name right this time yay!


End file.
